Lina Volturi
by Dreaaam
Summary: Lina gets lost from her tour group and ends up facing the volturi guard. About to be killed like the rest of her family, it is halted to a stop when they discover she has a gift proven useful. Alec/Lina xxLemons later on


**This is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy (: **

**x**

**LPOV**

I was pushed harshly into the room by a tall guy named demetri. I looked up into the eyes of the 3 men in the throwns. I immediately Retreated my gaze. They were paper thin and looked as if you were to tap them they would run to dust. You! The one with platinum blond hair sneered. I looked up timidly. Who were these men? I looked even further to the right and saw two people, a boy and a girl lurking into the shadows. The girl had a blank expression and looked clearly bored. The boy had his mouth in a grim line. I turned back to the man addressing me. I was shocked by his bright red eyes. Hr continued once getting my attention. "what brings you here?" i responded as best as I could not wanting to upset the man. "my father brought me.. Um.. On a tour of this castle and I.. Got lost. I looked down. Who was stupid enough to get lost.. In a tour group.. Filled with at least 20 people. "are you telling me you got lost!" he growled. I was taken back by his anger. The one in the middle opened his mouth to speak. "peace caius." his voice was alarmingly high, but in an errie way. The other seemed to hold respect for him and the one, caius, closed his mouth. He continued to speak, "my name is Aro, you know caius, and on my left is Marcus." marcus didn't even respond to the sound of his name. He then paused before a smile spread across his face showing pure satisfaction. "and this," he said still grinning, "is my dearest Jane," her red eyes boar into mine and I honestly wanted to hide under a rock. She looked angelic except for her crimson red eyes. Despite her size, she looked very threatening. " and this is my darling Alec." I shifted my gaze to him. He looked my age with flawless pale skin, dark brown hair that was swept across his face, and full lips. He was beautiful. "now, may I ask of your name?" "Lina" he smiled a light fluttery smile which made me feel sick to my stomach. "now Lina. May I ask you a personal question? I nodded. "why are your eyes so black?" why are yours red? I wanted to fire back. "I don't really know. People say it's because I have no soul, vast pits of black." I nearly whispered. "I hear eyes are the window to the soul" jane said with a smirk. Alec frowned. He probably pitied me. Nice meeting you." he murmered under his breath. "caius?" they were going to kill me. My body began to vibrate. This always happend when I felt threatened. It felt like a massage against my bones. Caius came up to me and was moving back my hair near my neck. I was to scared to move. At contact, he pulled his arm away quickly and hissed. Aro tilted his head to one side. "perhaps she is useful to us after all. Alec?" Alec turned his head. "yes master?" master! "take Lina to the living quarters. I do believe you remember where they are?" he questioned. "of course master Aro." was his returning statement. He was beside me in a instant lightly grabbing my shoulder not to hurt me, but still enough to show authority and the fact that I wasn't getting away. He steered me down halls that appeared empty. Once at the end of the hallway he opened the last door on the left. I stepped in with him and he released me firmly closing the door behind him. I took in my surroundings. Breathtaking was the only word to describe it. A huge king bed lay in the middle of the room, and everything was covered in either beige gold or red. "the bathroom's in there." he pointed. "wash up." there was no saying no to him. "once youre done I"ll have Heidi and sulpcia get you ready for tonight." tonight?" I questioned. "you will be meeting with the masters." that was enough to get me walking towards the shower at a quickened pace. I turned on the almost medieval shower and waited for the water to heat up. I turned to look in the mirror hanging on the wall. My light brown hair was a tangled mess ending right past my breasts. I stepped into the shower letting the water soothe my aching muscles. I stayed in the shower till the water turned cold. I stepped out and squeezed the water from my hair. I looked around for a towel but could find none. I opened the door while saying "there's no towel-" I cut myself off. Alec was no longer sitting there, but two girls. Staring at me. We just looked at eachother for a couple seconds. "well come on then." her voice sounded like bells, and also american. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had dark brown hair full of body perfect features and not to mention a perfect body. Now I really wish I had my towel. "we're all girls here" said the other a smile in her voice, and also a roman accent. She had soft black curls that framed her face and a very mother like vibe coming off of her. I then noticed I hadn't moved from my place. They watched me assess them. I stepped out trying to be confident. The brunette smirked and the other one raised an eyebrow. "damn" said the brunette. I blushed heavily she was definitely bold. "my names heidi and this is sulpcia. Not giving me a chance to respond she said, "and you're lina". I nodded. "that me." I tried to add a smile at the end. "here." said heidi throwing me an article of clothing. I stared down at it. "a corset?" I questioned. "it's one of mine too, so don't wreck it either." she said grinning. I slipped it on and gave sulpcia a pleading look. "I help you." she said. She got up off the bed and i turned around so she could do it up. It was black lace the entire thing and barely covered my nipples. She pulled tightly and I gasped out in shock. "sorry." she muttered. "you might want to hold your breath." so I did. Once she finally finished I could barely breath. How did people wear these? I looked in the mirror on top of a vanity. My boobs had been pressed together more then I thought was possible and my waist looked very thin. "beauty is pain" quoted Heidi. I turned to her. "take a seat." she said pointing towards the chair in front of the mirror. I sat down and stared into the mirror. Sulpcia and Heidi began talking amongst eachother deciding what to do to me. After 3 long hours of pulling and tugging i was able to look at the finished product. I gasped when i saw myself. My light brown hair was in loose ringlets down my shoulders. My face looked airbrushed. No flaw could be spotted on my face. My already unusually pale lips were a shimmering pale pink, while my eyes, how could I begin. The top has been lined with black eye liner and black eye shadow and my eye lashes long and curled. Heidi and sulpcia looked very satisfied. "thankyou" I said. "one last thing." said sulpcia. She pulled out of the wardrobe a single navy blue dress. I pulled it on, alot easier than the corset and flattened out any creases. It was dangerously short and dangerously low. I have them a confused look, they just smiled handing me a pair of black heels. I groaned. Not my forte. I steadied myself in the heels. "come on." said heidi. I followed the two of them out nearly trailing behind . They pushed open the doors to an all to familiar room. I stepped into the room and all their eyes turned to me. Alec's face was a look of shock. Even the "masters" were shocked, and the janes face was very satisfying. I looked behind me but Heidi and sulpcia were gone. "Lina" he said warmly. It confused me. "Aro." I returned respects. After all my life did all depend on the decision made by him.

**APOV**

she stepped into the room and my jaw dropped. She was the most stunning human I had ever seen. Her legs seemed to go on forever. Her coal eyes were alluring and her lips, very kissable. I could see everyone was just as shocked as I was. From the tangled haired wild eyed Lina to this, was quite the change. "Lina" Aro greeted. "Aro" she returned eyes never leaving his. "i must say if I may be so bold, you look stunning this evening." "thank you." she said calmly. I have no idea what was running through her mind. I could feel janes tension beside me. "now to get to business." snapped caius, trying to get the meeting along. Aro nodded. "what you did earlier" he began "what was that?" she took a small breath before beginning. "it's a vibrational current my body creates when I'm under pressure or feel threatened. I looked for it now but there was none. I could tell aro could too. I smirked. "Can you control it?" "yes." she responded. "care to demonstrate?" it wasn't really a question though and she knew it too. Her face went blank for a second before a shake began to course throughout her body. It was very interesting. It was her energy shifting. Aro clapped his hands together applauding. Jane hissed under her breath. He laughed a loud laugh. "absolutely fantastic!" he took a second to calm himself. "now" he started. "Alec, please escort miss Lina back to her quarters followed by a look that said it all. He wanted a new addition to the volturi.

**LPOV**

I turned around heading for the door at a fast pace. I couldn't hear Alec's footsteps but I knew he was there following me. Once the doors shut he still hadnt said a word. He picked me up bridal style."Hey!" I shouted. He pressed me dangerously close to his cold body. We were at my room unusually quick. He must be a really good runner but what was the rush? I flopped onto the bed. I turned my head. He had is gaze locked on me. I gaze him a questioning look. He moved to my side at a inhuman rate. I looked at him in shock. "Alec" I questioned. He just moved closer to me. Now he was practically on top of me. He sat me up and his mouth was at my neck. I gasped out in shock as I felt pain in my neck. Then the fire started.

**APOV**

I moved towards her her musky rose/jasmine scent drawing me in. I pressed my body against hers and brought my lips down to her neck. I bit in and felt her blood flow into my mouth. It tasted amazing. I pressed harder into her causing her to fall back on to the bed me on top. The blood flowed freely now, I was starting to let the feeling take over. Stop, I told myself. I stepped back looking at her face twist In pain. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. This continued for 3 days and I never left her side.


End file.
